


大地

by Bond_Sevensins



Series: Constantine [6]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Hurt, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bond_Sevensins/pseuds/Bond_Sevensins
Summary: 万事开头难





	大地

**Author's Note:**

> 康斯坦丁第一次目睹老朋友的死亡

 

 

 

 

 

  
[ ](http://the-seven-sins.lofter.com/post/1e697eb2_12aaee74c#)

  
[ ](http://the-seven-sins.lofter.com/post/1e697eb2_12aaee74c#)

第一次查斯向后倒下，溺在血泊中时，康斯坦丁几乎无动于衷。  
  
他甚至往前走了两步，等听到肉体磕地时的闷响才慢慢回过头来。驱魔师半眯着眼睛，许是因为喷出的香烟糊住视线，才没能看清查斯的惨状。小城刚下过雨，大个子的血借雨水的湿润蔓延开来，一片红色在灰秃秃的柏油路上显得亮晶晶的。三十秒，一分钟。一刻钟，半小时。康斯坦丁来回咬着烟头，右手揣在裤兜里玩儿着他的火机。而血色依然渐渐扩大，只是比刚才慢上很多。  
  
他失去了耐心，终于从一动不动站了一个世纪的水洼旁快步挪走。查斯的嘴巴还张着，黑洞占据了他深青色虹膜的一大半。人死后身体总是尽可能贴近大地，平平的一片，最终被分解，溶入泥土。而他走向他，搓了搓指尖发冷的双手，准备拍在他的脸上。  
这时查斯突然倒吸了一口冷气，全身猛地紧绷起来，就像那些死前不断抽搐，抱怨好冷的人们一样。因为那种痉挛令人恐惧。  
  
而康斯坦丁脚下一顿，手上的动作也应声停止，因为他开始发抖了。而驱魔师重重喷出一口白烟，快快将手插进兜里。几个动作之后他本该露出一个颓废又嫌弃的微笑，用刺人的混账话轻飘飘又恶狠狠地嘲讽查斯几句。可是，一股异样又恶心的酸痛哽住了他的喉头。  
  
于是他转过身去，什么话也没说出口来。  


2018.9.24 


End file.
